Adventures with a Vampire Pikachu
by Pokepal Karai Natsume
Summary: The life of a Pokemon Trainer is exciting enough. But what if one night, you managed to capture a Pikachu, that was a vampire? Follow the adventures of Crystal, and her new Vampire Pikachu, as they travel across the Johto region.
1. The Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**Author's note: I really haven't described the trainer in this, really. So imagine her any way you like really. I don't call her Crystal because there was a character named something like that in the Crystal game. I call her that because I like the name Crystal. **

The sun was setting. Crystal had been walking around for a while in Goldenrod City, taking in the sites and such. She'd been a trainer for a little while now. Her starting Pokemon from New Bark Town was Chikorita. Though, Chikorita had recently evolved into a Bayleef. Her other Pokemon consisted of a Pidgeotto which she had named Furia, (Pronounced Fury-uh.) a Sentret, and two odd Pichu. The odd thing about them was that one of them was a darker color that usual. It was more of a Pikachu color. And the other had three odd spikes on one of it's ears.

These were all the Pokemon her team consisted of thus far. As the sun sank further, Crystal decided to go north, and out of town. She wasn't leaving, yet. She still needed to battle the gym leader the next day. What Crystal wanted to do was walk around in the National Park. The evening was nice, and there was a cool breeze. Plus, she hadn't been to the park yet, and had planned to go before it got dark.

"Well, it's not… exactly dark yet," Crystal said to herself as she entered the park.

Crystal had heard from some of the people in the city that there were usually trainers that liked to hang out in the park, waiting for someone to come by that they could battle. Crystal didn't notice anyone around at all. Pokemon were also said to sleep in areas where the grass taller. Crystal didn't notice any of the Pokemon around either. Not even in the trees.

At first she wondered if that was strange or not. But, she didn't live around Goldenrod, so she couldn't say that for certain. She noted that the sun still had not set, but was on the verge of completely setting.

And then she heard it.

" RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

It sounded like the shriek of some Pokemon, and it was close. Actually, it was in the patches of extremely tall grass that were in front of Crystal. The noise had made her jump back. But when she noticed where it came from, she instantly became curious as to what it was.

Crystal cautiously walked into the grass, looking downward to see if she could find the creature that made the noise. But what she found wasn't just one creature. It was two. The one that she noticed first was yellow, with a lightning bolt shaped tale that had an indent in it. A female Pikachu. The other creature was a purple Pokemon with extremely long teeth.

It was a Rattata. The Pikachu had it on the ground, and was biting into it's neck while it struggled to stay conscious.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!," Crystal yelled at the Pikachu without even thinking.

It instantly let go of the Rattata, and turned it's attention on Crystal. That's when she noticed that it had teeth that were sharper than a normal Pikachu's. Actually, these teeth that she noticed, were fangs. Blood was dripping from them, and running down the Pikachu's face.

"Wh-what are you?," Crystal asked, fear in her voice as she backed slowly away from the thing.

It blinked, and then licked the blood from it's face. Then it walked toward her.

"Stay away from me!" Crystal yelled, still backing away from the thing.

"Why? You didn't stay away from me," It said.

"You can talk?," Crystal asked in surprise. Far as she knew, Pokemon weren't supposed to talk. Well, at least not like humans anyways.

"Of course I can talk," The Pikachu said, looking up at Crystal with it's red eyes. Crystal took another step back when she got a good look at those eyes that it had. "Something wrong, human?"

"Wh…What the heck are you?," Crystal asked, voice trembling.

The Pikachu blinked again. "You can't tell? I'm a Pikachu."

" I..I've never seen a Pikachu that…"

"That has fangs?"

"Um.. Yeah. Or that can talk"

"Well, I bet you've never seen one drink blood before either."

"That's what you were…"

"Yes. I was drinking the Rattata's blood. I'm a vampire."

"But you're a Pikachu!," Crystal said. "Zubat, Golbat, and Crobat are the only…"

"They're vampire bats," Pikachu said. "There is no other vampire Pokemon."

"So…you're a Pikachu. You can talk. And you're a vampire," Crystal said, still trying to take in the whole vampire thing. She wanted to think that it wasn't true. That she was imagining things. But in the amount of light the setting sun was still putting out, Crystal could tell that the Pikachu in front of her was indeed solid. And there was no denying that it had a trail of blood staining it's fur.

"Yes. I'm a Pikachu. I can talk. And I'm a vampire." The Pikachu said, a tone of annoyance in its voice. "So are we going to do this or what?"

"Are we….going to do what?" Crystal asked, unsure of what the Pikachu was talking about.

The Pikachu put a hand to it's head. "Not a very bright one, are you? I meant do you want to battle?"

"Battle?," Crystal asked blankly. With this bizarre scene in front of her, battling was last thing in Crystal's mind.

"Yes, smart one. Battling," The Pikachu said. "Most trainers sneak up on me like that because they want to battle me and try to 'capture' me. But none of them have ever been able to." The Pikachu took on a thoughtful look for a moment. "And….after they were defeated…their blood tasted even sweeter than any Pokemon's could."

Hearing that made Crystal cringe, and wonder if she should run from the thing.

"You humans have very good blood," The Pikachu said, stepping closer to Crystal, as she stepped back. " I don't see why Pokemon are deprived of blood like that. Now. Are we going to battle, or not?"

"Um…," Crystal said, just staring at the Pikachu. It was asking of she wanted to challenge it to a battle, to capture it. But really, Crystal didn't know if she'd want this kind of a Pokemon on her team or not. After seeing what it was doing to that Rattata, she figured that it may try to hurt one of her other Pokemon like that too.

But… when she thought about the Rattata, she also figured that if this Pikachu was left uncaught, it would continue to do that to other Pokemon too. If Crystal were to capture the Pikachu, maybe she could find a way to help it control that need to drink blood.

"Well?," The Pikachu asked. " Are you going to battle me, or not? Because if not, I'm leaving."

_I've got a bad feeling about this,_ Crystal thought to herself as she reached for Bayleef's Pokeball. _But I'll do it._ "Go, Bayleef!" She yelled as she sent out the Pokemon.

"Ah. A grass type…," The Pikachu said. "This should be fun…"

Crystal wasted no time in calling out her first attack. "Magical Leaf!"

"Bay!," Bayleef yelled as it sent out a storm of multicolored leaves at the Pikachu.

The Pikachu just stood there as the leaves came closer and closer to it. _Magical Leave is an attack that doesn't miss. So, I'm just going to have to find a way to deal with it…_ When the leaves got close enough, the Pikachu jumped off the ground, and aimed a Thunderbolt at the leaves that were now just below it. The lightning hit them, and their colored changed to a charred black.

The attack didn't stop though. The blackened leaves positioned themselves upward, and struck the Pikachu. She was thrown back to the ground.

"Body Slam!," Crystal called.

Bayleef slightly nodded and began to charge at the Pikachu.

"Big mistake…," The Pikachu said, using agility to get behind Bayleef, and then jump on top of him.

"BAY?," Bayleef yelled in confusion, and stopped it's charge. It turned it's head around to see the Pikachu sitting on it.

"You know… you're in a really bad position now," The Pikachu said.

"Throw it off!," Crystal yelled.

"Bay!," Bayleef called as it began to jump around, trying to get the Pikachu off of it. But she was holding on tight. He couldn't shake her off. After a couple of minutes, Bayleef turned to Crystal and shook it's head.

" Ha ha! I guess that means I win." The Pikachu said. She brought her head closer to Bayleef's neck. "I wonder how your blood would taste…"

"Magical Leaf!" Crystal called.

The Pikachu was just about to bite into Bayleef's neck when she heard the attack called. She had no time to react when many razor sharp multicolored leaves suddenly hit her, causing her to fall off Bayleef.

"Again!," Crystal yelled.

Before the Pikachu had even a second to move, she was hit by the leaves again.

"There," Crystal said, quickly grabbing an empty Pokeball. She threw it at the Pikachu. The Pikachu attempted to move, but the ball hit it before it could do anything. In seconds, the red and white ball had opened up, and pulled the Pikachu inside of it.

The Pokeball shook for a few seconds on the ground, and each time the center of it lit up red. And then, the shaking just stopped.

"I did it," Crystal said. She walked over to the Pokeball and picked it up. "I caught it. I caught… the vampire Pikachu…"


	2. The Name

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. **

Wanting to know more about the unusual Pikachu she'd just captured, Crystal released it from the Pokeball. It had little scratches all over it, but it seemed alright otherwise.

"I thought you were hurt worse than that…," Crystal said.

"Vampires heal fast," The Pikachu said. "And what's that supposed to mean? You thought I was hurt worse? Does that mean you wanted me to be hurt worse?"

"Oh! I … I didn't mean it like that at all!" Crystal said. "I mean, I wanted you to be alright… I-I mean…"

"It's fine," The Pikachu said.

"So… um…," Crystal said. "You're… not like a normal Pikachu… and um… since you can talk and all, I was wondering something."

"What's that?," The Pikachu asked.

"Do… you have a name?"

The Pikachu blinked. "A name?"

Crystal nodded.

"Well. You're my 'trainer' now, aren't you? Why don't you give me a 'proper name'?"

"Oh…well…okay.," Crystal said. She thought about it for a moment, and then looked to see that the sun was on the verge of completely setting. "Twilight."

"Excuse me?" The Pikachu asked. "Twilight? You mean like that book where the girl winds up in a place called Forks and…"

"NO!," Crystal yelled. "I haven't even read Twilight. Or watched the movies for that matter. I only said Twilight, because that's about what time it is. Or... Maybe that's what it was when I met you. Or… whatever."

"Hmm… well. Other than the fact that it's the name of a book and movie that Stephanie Meyer might have a copyright for, I like it. Since, you know, you didn't name me that because I'm a vampire…"

"Right," Crystal said. "I chose the name based on the time of day. Not anything else."

"Sooo….," Twilight said. "Where are you and your Bayleef friend headed?"

"Oh," Crystal said. "We aren't leaving town for a while. I still have to challenge the gym leader."

"You're going after gym badges?" Twilight asked, a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Yeah," Crystal answered. "That's what most trainers do."

"Hmm…," Twilight said thoughtfully. "Maybe I can help you out in the battle. What do you think?"

"Well..,." Crystal said, considering it. She remembered the way that Twilight had fought Bayleef.

Twilight hadn't tried to actually attack Bayleef. She tried to avoid Bayleef's attacks, and then she wanted to go for his blood… "Maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea…"

"Why not?" Twilight asked.

"Well…," Crystal said, staring into the Pokemon's red eyes. "I don't think the gym leader would like it if you tried to drink her Pokemon's blood."

"Oh, you're nervous about that?," Twilight asked, almost laughing. "Don't you know anything about vampires? We don't start to get thirsty until dark."

"So you promise you won't try to drink the blood of the gym leader's Pokemon?"

"I promise!" Twilight said, putting up her right hand.

Crystal sighed. "Well, alright then. We'll see, alright?" She took out Bayleef's Pokeball and called it back. She was about to do the same for Twilight, but Twilight spoke up before she could.

"Could I walk out here with you? It's so nice out here tonight. And that might help me heal."

Crystal took another look at Twilight's wounds. She had planned on taking Twilight to the Pokemon Center, but now wondered if she would have to or not. The Pokemon's wounds were almost completely healed. "Well, as long as you don't attack any other Pokemon, you can."

"Don't worry," Twilight said, looking in the direction of the Rattata, which was now unconscious. "I've had my blood for the night."

When Crystal noticed where Twilight was looking, she remembered that the Rattata probably needed medical attention after what Twilight did to it. So, she ran over to the purple Pokemon and scooped it up into her arms. "We're gonna get this guy to a Pokemon Center."

"Why?," Twilight asked. "I didn't take enough to kill it." _You stopped me before I could…_

"I can't just leave it there like this!" Crystal said. "Let's go."

"Fine. If you say so then," Twilight said.

**Author's Note: Okay, now that this chapter has ended, it's time for an author's note. I am not a Twilight fan. I haven't seen Twilight, and I also haven't read it. I chose to have the Pikachu named Twilight, because of this: There's a Pikachu I use in Pokemon Heartgold named Twilight that I actually caught AT Twilight. So, that's why this Pikachu is named that way. Kind of ironic considering the Twilight series, eh?**

**Author's Note 2: If there's anything you'd like to ask Twilight, in a later chapter I might do a Q and A kinda thing. So if you have any questions for Twilight the Vampire Pikachu, send them in a review! **


	3. PokeCenter Chaos

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. **

By the time Crystal and Twilight arrived at the Pokemon Center with Rattata, Twilight's wounds had completely healed.

"How did you do that?," Crystal asked.

"How did I do what?," Twilight asked.

"How'd you heal that quick?"

Twilight just sighed and shook her head. "Don't you know a thing about vampires?"

"I know that they hate crosses and sunlight and…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop right there," Twilight said. "First, all that stuff about vampires hating sunlight, well, I don't think that's true. I can walk out in the sunlight and be just fine. And before any eavesdropping fan girls wonder this, no I do not sparkled like diamonds. And another thing. We do not hate crosses. In fact, a lot of vampires wear them."

"Well, then I guess I don't know much about vampires," Crystal said.

"Well, we heal way faster than normal creatures do."

"Okay then…," Crystal said, walking up to the front desk with the Rattata. The nurse was fast asleep on her desk, with a Chansey standing beside her. When the Chansey noticed Crystal, it stared tapping the nurse on the back, in an attempt to wake her.

It didn't take long before the nurse's eyes fluttered opened, and she noticed Crystal.

"Oh!," She said with a yawn. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep like that. How may I help you?"

Twilight crossed her arms and glared up at the nurse. "You call yourself a caregiver to Pokemon, and you fall asleep on the job."

The nurse rubbed her eyes and looked again at the Pikachu. "Did… that Pikachu just speak?"

"Duh," Twilight said. "Of course I spoke. What'd you expect me to do, say Pikachu over and over again like those other idiot Pokemon?"

The nurse stared wide-eyed at Twilight without saying a word, until Crystal snapped her out of it.

"Nurse Joy, I have this injured Rattata here. Can you take care of it?"

"OH!," Nurse Joy said, finally noticing the unconscious Pokemon in Crystal's arms. She quickly took it into her own, and examined the wound on it's neck. "These look like puncture wounds a Zubat might make… or… maybe an Ekans? Was this Pokemon injured like this in battle?"

Twilight turned it's red eyes on Crystal and gave her a glare that said if she told Nurse Joy anything, she'd regret it. Taking the hint, Crystal said, "Actually, I don't really know. I just found the Rattata like that in the park."

"I'll see what I can do for it then," Nurse Joy said, carrying the Rattata off to a room in the back of the Pokemon Center, with Chansey following close behind. Crystal took a seat in the waiting area with Twilight.

"Did you see the way she looked at me?," Twilight asked. "She was terrified!"

"Um… yeah…," Crystal said, letting her nervousness show once again. She hadn't felt comfortable around Twilight since they'd met a few minutes ago. And she didn't see how she could ever feel comfortable around the Pokemon either.

"Something the matter?," Twilight asked. "You sound scared yourself." Then Twilight smiled evilly, and crawled into Crystal's lap, and then just stared at her. "Is it because I'm a vampire? Are you afraid I'll drink your blood?" Then Twilight hopped from Crystal's lap to her shoulder. " It's very tempting to do you know…"

Crystal instantly jumped up from her chair, knocking Twilight off her shoulder. "Please don't do that…"

Twilight laughed. "Did you actually think I would? I know what lines not to cross. You're my 'trainer' meaning that I can't hurt you…." _Actually, truth is, I don't want to hurt you… not yet anyways. _"Now… other humans… I might not be so hesitant about…"

_This is the reason why I caught this thing…,_ Crystal thought to herself. _To keep it from doing this kinda thing. But… if I'm going to teach it, I can't be afraid of it. _She shuddered. There was no way not to be afraid of Twilight, considering her attitude towards people and Pokemon. Crystal hadn't known her for very long. But she could already understand the Pokemon's personality.

"You… can't do that," Crystal forced herself to say.

"Hm?," Twilight asked. "I can't do what?"

"You can't drink blood from other humans. Or Pokemon."

Twilight blinked. "Then what am I supposed to do? Die? Vampires need to drink blood to survive."

_Oh yeah…that's right, _Crystal realized. She'd have to let Twilight drink blood to survive. But, she couldn't let Twilight go out of control with her need for blood. And she'd have to make sure that if Twilight went after another Pokemon's blood, that she didn't kill it.

Thinking on this subject made Crystal begin to worry about her upcoming Pokemon battle the next day. Twilight seemed pretty eager to battle the gym leader. But what if Twilight suddenly wanted blood during the fight? Considering what Crystal knew of Twilight's personality so far, she had no doubt in her mind that Twilight would instantly drink the blood of the leader's Pokemon.

"It'll be okay," Twilight said, walking up to Crystal and patting her leg. " I won't drink your blood. I promise."

"What about my other Pokemon's?," Crystal asked, eyeing Twilight suspiciously.

"You have other Pokemon besides the Bayleef?," Twilight asked.

Crystal nodded. "Well yeah. I am a trainer."

" Can I meet the team then?"

"Later," Crystal replied. "I'm staying at a hotel in town for the night. When we get back to my room I'll let everyone out, and you can meet them. But you have to promise you won't try and drink their blood."

Twilight shook her head again. "You really don't trust me, do you? Don't worry. I won't bite anyone on the team. I promise."

"Okay then," Crystal said, sitting back down.

"Hey," Twilight said, taking a seat beside her. "You got anything to eat?"

Crystal blinked. "Didn't you just drink a Rattata's blood?"

"That's not the same as eating," Twilight said.

"Then why is it called 'feeding' in every vampire book I've read?," Crystal asked.

"You read vampire books?," Twilight asked in disbelief. _How can she be so clueless if she reads vampire books? _"Well, I guess it could be considered eating, since we need to do it to survive. But it's not the same as eating. It doesn't make us feel full or anything. It just satisfies our body's need for blood."

"Well, I didn't plan on feeding the others till we got back to the hotel. Can you wait till then?"

"Sure," Twilight said, curling up into a ball on the chair. "Wake me when it's time to leave. I'm gonna take a little nap."

"I thought vampires were nocturnal," Crystal said.

"Yeah, and?," Twilight asked. " I'll nap if I want to." And with that said, Twilight closed her eyes and let herself fall asleep.

Crystal sat back in her chair and sighed. She certainly had an eventful evening. She'd found a vampire Pikachu, captured it, and then brought its victim to the Pokemon Center. It seemed almost too bizarre to be true, yet it was.

It would probably be a while before Nurse Joy could heal the Rattata. And since there was nothing else to do, and Crystal had already been through enough that evening, she let her eyes close as well. And soon, she too was asleep.

"Wake up…wake up, human." A voice said to Crystal as it poked her multiple times on the shoulder. She opened her eyes, and turned to see that it was Twilight who had been poking at her and telling her to wake up.

"What is it, Twilight?," Crystal asked.

"That Nurse lady wants to see you at the desk," Twilight answered.

Crystal rubbed her eyes and stood up. Nurse Joy was beckoning for her to come to the front desk, so she did. "Did you help Rattata?"

"It's in the recovery room," Nurse Joy answered. "It's going to be fine."

"That's good," Crystal said.

Nurse Joy then took on a very serious look, and lowered her voice so that Twilight couldn't hear. "About that…other Pokemon…"

"You mean Twilight?," Crystal asked, pointing to the Pikachu.

Nurse Joy nodded. "That Pokemon… isn't the one that injured the Rattata, is it?"

Crystal shook her head. "No, why?"

Nurse Joy pointed to the line of dried blood that trailed down from Twilight's mouth.

"Oh… that.," Crystal said, trying to think of a plausible lie. "Well you see, it got into a battle, and lost a tooth. It bled for a while, but we managed to stop it." _I hope she buys that…_

"Could I see the Pikachu?" Nurse Joy asked.

Crystal turned to Twilight. "The Nurse wants to see you."

Twilight sighed. "You're my trainer. You act like you gotta ask my permission or something…"

"Don't I?," Crystal asked. She'd figured that maybe Twilight didn't want to get handled by Nurse Joy, or would have some other objection to it.

"No you idiot," Twilight snapped. "You're the trainer!"

"Okay, fine," Crystal said, picking up Twilight and handing her to Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy closely inspected the line of blood that ran from Twilight's mouth, to the middle of her chest. Then she brought Twilight closer to her, and sniffed the line of dried blood. "Hey!," Twilight said. "What are you doin lady?"

The Nurse didn't respond. Instead she licked the dried blood.

"HEY!," Twilight yelled, scratching Joy's arm and causing the nurse to drop her. "I'm sorry, but I'm not into inter-species relationships. Especially lesbian ones. I am one hundred and ten percent straight, you got that lady?"

"I was right…," Nurse Joy said. "That's Rattata blood…"

"How would you know!," Twilight asked. "You creepy psycho!"

"Twilight! That's rude!," Crystal said.

"SHE LICKED ME!," Twilight yelled, still disgusted by that.

Crystal looked into Nurse Joy's eyes, and noticed that now they weren't blue. They were a bright red. Like Twilight's were. Seeing that made Crystal take a step back. "Why did you lick Twilight? And how would you know that it's Rattata blood?"

Nurse Joy smiled innocently and her sweet voice made the next thing she said seem all the more creepy. " I was tasting the dried blood on your Pikachu.," She answered. "It tastes exactly like Rattata blood."

"Oh," Twilight said. "I get it now. She's a vamp."

Crystal blinked. "Nurse Joy is a vampire?"

"Yes," Nurse Joy answered. "I am. And so is your Pikachu, correct?"

"That's right," Twilight answered.

"I thought so from the moment you woke me.," Joy said. "Your eyes were bright red, and the Rattata had puncture wounds in its neck. And with the dried blood on your fur, it wasn't too hard to figure out that you were the one that fed on that Pokemon."

"Heh. Smart lady…," Twilight said, and then looked down at the wet red line on her fur. "But lady, never, and I mean NEVER lick me again, got it?"

The Nurse Joy held up her right hand. "I promise I won't."

"Good," Twilight said, trying to smooth her fur back down.

Crystal couldn't believe it. First a vampire Pikachu. And then a vampire Nurse Joy. Was she dreaming? Was she in the Twilight Zone? (No fan girls, the 'Twilight' Zone is NOT Forks Washington.) Crystal pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. And sure enough, she was wide awake.

"I'll take care of your Rattata for the night," Nurse Joy said. "But it's best that you leave now…"

"Why?" Crystal asked, feeling somewhat scared of leaving an injured Pokemon with a vampire. Even if she was a Nurse Joy.

"Because at night…," Nurse Joy said, looking out one of the Pokemon Center windows into the darkness. "Vampires get thirsty…."

"Oh… I get it.." Crystal said, grabbing Twilight and heading for the door. "We'll leave now…"

"You know…," Nurse Joy said, suddenly rushing in front of them with blinding speed that no other Nurse Joy could possibly have achieved. Or any other human on earth for that matter. "Since… your Pikachu is a vampire…maybe I should tell you a little bit more about vampires before you leave…"

"Oh… um… okay…," Crystal said. The way Nurse Joy was looking at her with those bright red eyes made Crystal feel very uneasy. Her legs wouldn't move, but her mind kept telling her to bolt past Nurse Joy and run out the door as fast as she could.

"Now… since you brought in the Pikachu's victim to be treated here, I'll assume that you haven't had this Pikachu very long, right?," Nurse Joy asked.

"That's right," Crystal replied.

"You can let the Pikachu feed from other Pokemon, as long as it doesn't take too much blood. If you can keep it from taking too much, you can keep the victims from ending up here, or possibly dying."

"I see," Crystal said. "Well, if that's all… can I go now?"

"Oh, no, not yet," Nurse Joy said, the tone of her voice becoming somewhat darker. "I still need to tell you about vampire Pokemon's blood preferences…"

_And she would know that how?,_ Twilight wondered to herself. _She ain't no Pokemon vampire… and human vamps have different likes than Pokemon. Unless she's met a Pokemon vamp before…. How would she even know?_

"Their blood preferences?," Crystal asked, looking at Twilight. "I'm supposed to give her certain types of blood?"

"Oh no… nothing like that…," Nurse Joy said. As she spoke, her voice seemed to become monotone. Almost trance-like. "I mean… oftentimes… Pokemon vampires will prefer to drink human blood over Pokemon blood."

"Hey," Twilight said. "How would you know that lady? You ain't no Pokemon."

"That's right… but I am a Nurse Joy. And as such, I need to know these things… for medical reasons…"

"Why would vampire Pokemon like human blood better?" Crystal asked. "Wouldn't they like Pokemon blood better?"

"No," Nurse Joy answered. "For some reason…they…seem to like human blood…more…" She walked up to Crystal. "Would you mind, if I gave a little demonstration?"

"Um…," Crystal said, taking a step back. "What do you mean by that?"

"Watch this…," Joy said, suddenly scratching Crystal hard on the neck, and drawing a line of blood. Then she ran off extremely fast, and returned seconds later with a small tube of Pokemon blood. She opened it, and poured it on her own neck. Then she took Twilight from Crystal, and set her on the ground between the two of them.

_She's doing a test to see what kind of blood I would be attracted to…,_ Twilight thought to herself as she looked from Joy to Crystal. _I told Crystal I'd leave her alone. Though I'd still go to her human blood before I'd go to Pokemon blood any day._ So, Twilight did as she thought the crazy nurse wanted her to, and jumped up onto Crystal's shoulder.

"See?," Joy asked. "She instantly goes for the human blood.

"Uh… yeah…," Crystal said, eyeing Twilight suspiciously. "Do you have a band-aid?…"

"Aw don't worry kid. I won't drink your blood," Twilight said, putting a hand on Crystal's head. "I already told you I've had my blood for the night."

"That's right…," Joy said. Her voice now sounded almost like an android's. " I knew that the Pikachu had already fed, and that it wouldn't want any more blood." Joy took a few steps toward Crystal. "This little test was useless…"

"Then why did you…" Crystal started, when Nurse Joy suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I did this… so that I could get at your blood. After all, I can't very well drink the blood of my patients, now can I? That would just be wrong…"

"And this ain't?," Twilight asked.

"Well, there's no one around to care if it is or isn't, right?," Joy asked.

"Of course there is!" Twilight said as electricity began building on her cheeks. "I'm around to care!" And with that, she sent an extremely powerful jolt of electricity through Nurse Joy's body. The power of the attack knocked her unconscious.

"You helped me…," Crystal said, staring at Twilight in disbelief.

"Well DUH!" Twilight said. "You're my trainer, right? Now, I think it's best we get outta here before she wakes up. And get you that band-aid before I really do wanna drink that blood of yours."

"Right!" Crystal said, running out the door as fast as she could with Twilight.

**Author's Note: Yes, it's time for an end of the Chapter-Author's Note. The first thing I wanna say, is that if you have any questions you wanna asked Twilight the Vampire Pikachu, you can ask them in a review, and in a later chapter I might do a Q and A thing, where your questions are answered by Twilight herself.**

**Author's Note 2: This is just a little bit of friendly advice. Never trust a Nurse Joy. **


End file.
